


Occult Club Adventures

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Horror Elements, Investigation, Mystery, One Shot Collection, Swearing, Worldbuilding, chuunibyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: This is a small hub of the occult club solving supernatural or super natural mysteries that may range from a one-shot to a five-chapter story. The timeline is gonna be a bit messed-up as I am writing it as I get my inspiration. Though I will indicate the time frame in which the peculiarity happened.Capiche? Good. (Side Note: Shin is the president... I made Oka a first-year and a certain other member the second-year.)Mysteries:Chapter 1-4: Mysterious Smile of an AngelChapter 5: Cursed EyeChapter 6-?: Pinky Swear





	1. Mysterious Smile of an Angel Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: Recent "Official" Formation of Occult Club, Second School Year of the President, July 3 of 201x, Third Mystery.
> 
> Side Note: At this point in time, the only members in the Occult Club is Shin the President and founder, with Chojo and Daku as his members. 
> 
> No official VP yet. My version of Daku is a Chunibyou... in case you're wondering why he's so weird.
> 
> You might also hear of incidents that haven't been revealed yet because it happened prior to this chapter. Think of them as "previews" of future chapters if you will. I welcome theories on what it might be.
> 
> God... look at me doing another mega-series.... Let's just hope that I actually finish this one since I actually like the concept of it. Also, I never really noticed it before... but now that I've researched it... Yandere Simulator's distribution of students suck. Why are all the girls of a co-ed club all first years? 
> 
> It really bothers me... I'm gonna switch around the students' year for plot convenience, I hope you're fine with that.

The lone members of the occult club spoke in hushed whispers. Windows covered in dark curtains, candles dimmed to the lowest light. On the floor, mountains of scattered books had littered the area. 

Three pairs of eyes glared at their respective books that they held before they all gave up one-by-one.

"No use... I can't think of anything..." Chojo muttered as he threw his book to the growing pile on the floor.

I sighed. "We really shouldn't have done that... I mean... that was incredibly stupid of us to do..." He gets up and files the books to the shelves. "Though, I really didn't regret it."

"Yes..." Daku nodded. "We might be detested by everyone now, but we're gonna be fine... I think..."

Chojo looked down in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine. We wanted to help you..." Shin says as he arranged the books. "No one else would've..." He stops for a second, face filled with pain.

The silence was peaceful. Sounds of flipping books and the dance of flames made the ambient air of the club colder, Chojo looked on with embarrassment as he attempts to hide his right eye with his hair, of which Daku noticed.

"Your hair is extending for too long... perhaps you might want to cut it?" Daku asked.

Chojo glared slightly. "Says the one who has weird hair... You half-and-half."

Daku pats his half-white half-black hair self-consciously. "It's not my fault that it's like this!" He pouted.

"Now now... no fighting..." Shin called out from the shelf he was arranging. "Don't be mean to him, Chojo."

The said long haired man huffs and looks away. "Welp. Soooorry." He sarcastically remarked.

"Apology accepted." Daku smiled, totally not getting Chojo's jab.

Their conversation was stopped as a knock sounded on their door. Much to the confusion of the club members. "H-hold on! I'll get it." Shin answered back to the knocking.

From outside, a man that Chojo and Daku didn't know appeared. "Shin!"

"Ah! Masato it's good to see you!" Shin smiled. "Everyone, this is my good friend, Masato Saishiki."

The members looked at each other in confusion before waving a hello.

"I heard about what happened. Things must be so fucking shitty right now...." Masato turns to Shin with a small frown. "Are you okay?"

Shin raises his hands. "Yeah... I'm fine. We're fine. Did you visit me for that? Don't worry too much about it!"

"Fine..." Masato sighed. "I didn't just come for that though... but if you're really not doing well... you tell me, yeah? Or else I'm gonna fucking sock you."

He laughs. "Your style of showing love really scares me..."

"Tough love is my fucking specialty." Masato grinned. "You're gonna have to enjoy it."

The occult president shakes his head in amusement. "Well, what's the other reason?"

"Y'know that painting in our club?" Masato made a 'hmm' gesture. "The painting of a woman that has a weird smile on her face?"

"Yes... I know about it... the blonde-haired girl, yes?" Shin asked.

The macabre artist nods. "Yeah. That one. Y'see a club member of ours claims that the painting's eyes kept on following her... I was kinda hoping that you guys could explain this phenomenon to her since she's actually scared of ghost stuff..."

"Hmm... A painting's eyes following someone... sounds like a typical optical illusion." Shin deduced.

"I know... but she wouldn't believe it!" Masato huffed. "That's where you guys come in. I want you to try and appease her... normally we'd just ignore disruptions when we're doing art... but she's the most annoying bitch to exist.... couple with the fact that she's fucking scared of ghost and it's just..." Masato just let out the most agonizing groan to illustrate his frustration.

"That should be easy... it's actually art related and shouldn't be feared at all!" I looked at the others. "Wanna go with me guys?" The president turned to his members.

Daku nods happily. "Of course! Until the ends of the earth, I'll follow you!"

"How about you Chojo?"

He flicks his hair. "No... I'll stay here for a bit... Who's gonna arrange these piles?"

"Are you sure?" Shin frowned.

"Don't worry. Just go." Chojo smiled.

* * *

 

Masato leads the Occult Club members to their club room. Inside the club room was the president and the other two members. "Hey you! These people know stuff about ghosts... so listen to him, okay?" He called out to a blue haired girl on the corner.

The girl now steps closer and bows in respect. "Uh... I'm Efude Nurimono... To clarify, is there a ghost in that painting?" She points a shaky hand to the subject of the mystery... a mysterious painting.

"Nurimono-san?" I called out as I examined the painting.

"Ah... yes?"

"Sadly to say..." I started. "That this painting does not have ghosts."

"W-what?! T-then why is her eyes following me!?"

My legs moved near the painting and pointed at the something on the art. "Can you tell me what this is?"

"It's... a shadow cast by the subject... it's there to give the painting more depth."

Nodding, I continued to ask. "Now, I'm gonna stand still and look straight... move around me and see if my eyes follow you."

She looked confused by my statement but she did my instructions anyway. She looks at my face in different angles, carefully looking at my eyes. After a few seconds of staring, she finally dropped back to her place.

"Did my eyes follow you?"

Efude looked shocked. "No... no they didn't! Why?"

"It's because you were looking at me in different perspectives... this painting right here..." I point to the shadows. "Only offers one perspective, that is why it looks like the eyes are following you, cause your eyes perceived this painting the same way it would look as if it was staring at you."

"R-really?"

I nodded.

"So... no ghost?"

I nodded again.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CLEARING THIS UP!!! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" She cried in happiness, breaking down on the floor.

Daku huffed in excitement. "Master so knowledgeable!"

"And there you have it." Masato smirked. "That's what we've been trying to fucking tell you! God... you dumb bitch."

"Don't call me that you meanie~!" Efude stuck her tongue mockingly.

I smiled. Seeing the two bicker playfully. My eyes strayed to the painting, fully expecting it to look straight back at me... but it didn't. As the ruckus was going in the background, I placed a hand on the woman's face and was immediately shocked. Literally. The finger that touched the painting felt like it had been shocked... I stared harder at the painting... and found a name plate...

The woman in the painting's name was....

.

.

.

* * *

 

"Thanks for reassuring her."

A smile bloomed in my face. "It's nothing. We've gotta return to the club soon... see you, Masato."

"See ya too, horror-nerd!" He waved.

"You were so awesome Master! It felt like you were such a professional! I hope I can reach your level soon!" Daku happily cheered.

"How long are you gonna call me 'master'..."

"B-but you are much more knowledgeable when it comes to this! I want to be your apprentice!"

I shook my head in amusement. "Let's not..."

"Aww..."

I slid open the door of the Occult Club to find that Chojo had lounge on one of the seats, reading a book with the club room now completely clean. "Hey, welcome back. How was it?"

Daku chipped in happily. "MASTER WAS COOOOL~!" his hands doing weird chopping motions.

"Ah, I see..." Chojo nods. "So what was the problem?"

"Some optical illusion... or at least I hope it is..." I replied, slightly concerned.

"What do you mean by that?" Chojo asked, now worried.

"When I looked at the painting, it wasn't looking at me... it also felt electric to the touch..."

Daku looked confused. "What's it mean?"

"I have a theory... but I hope it's not true." The other members looked a bit uncomfortable... now getting my train of thought.

It was later that night that my suspicions was confirmed and sadly, what I hoped was wrong was actually right. I didn't expect to find out while I was lying down the bed, trying to sleep, but it just did. A message was received from Masato. The words on the screen slightly terrified me.

**"Efude says that it worsened... Maka began to talk about it later on that day. Not only is the painting looking at them, but now it's trying to say something to them... I think we really do have a ghost painting."**

I didn't slept well that night.


	2. Mysterious Smile of an Angel Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: Recent "Official" Formation of Occult Club, Second School Year of the President, July 3 of 201x, Third Mystery.
> 
> Hmm... let's test if people actually read notes... comment "Klaatu barada nikto" if you've read this note!

Shin's POV

The next day, I immediately asked Masato to gather all of the Art Club to the hedge maze. Upon their arrival, Efude had noticeably gotten paler than yesterday while Maka attempts to calm her down. 

"Yo, Shin and co. !" Masato greeted. "Fuck... never thought that we'd be encountering a ghost painting this soon..."

I nodded. "This is the second case we've encountered a ghost... it was... terrifying, to say the least. However, we came prepared and the ghost is trapped in the painting too, so this shouldn't be that dangerous." the occult club nods in confirmation.

Geiju sighs. "Is this really necessary? My painting yesterday wasn't done yet..."

"You can paint another shitty volcano painting later. The girls are clearly terrified by this... whatever the fuck this is!" Masato growled back to the monotone president.

Daku steps in, notepad in hand, glasses glinting in excitement. "We have to ask questions to know what we're dealing with... first, where did you get that painting?"

The members looked at each other in confusion before Maka stepped in. "I was the one who saw that, actually. It was such a pretty painting, and yet it was thrown into the storage room... y'know, the one next to your club?"

He nods and asks her to continue. "Well, I brought it back to our club... it was a waste that it was just left there on the storage to rot... I was a first year at that time..."

"I see..." Daku nods. "Next, did that painting uh... 'haunt' you or any other girls on the past year?"

Maka hums in thought. "Huh... nothing happened actually... in fact, everyone barely noticed the painting being there... as you can tell by the sorry state of our club room, we burn through a lot of canvases..." she laughs. "...and I mean, A LOT."

Daku shared a smile. "When did this start?"

This time, Efude stepped in. "It started on the last few months, maybe even last month. I just had a strange feeling when the painting is around and it grew and grew each day... maybe it started around the time we switched club presidents?"

I hardened my eyes. "Switched?"

Efude nods. "Yep. Maka used to be the President and our founder... why did you quit by the way?" she tilts her head.

"Let's just say... I don't wanna deal with chaos, Masato over here doesn't wanna do it either." She shakes her head. "You must know that feeling, right Higaku?"

"M-me?"

"Oh.... your club is not official yet..." She sighs. "Honey, you've got a big storm coming once your club gets official."

Daku continued to question the club members, however I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I noticed Chojo looking at me silently. "I just realized that I didn't exactly see the painting you guys were talking about... mind if you go with me while Daku interviews them?"

I turned to Daku and see him nod in my direction. Without much of a word, we headed to the Art Club.

* * *

 

The smell of paint spreads as the door to the club room is opened. Chojo saunters in without hesitation and immediately looks directly to the painting. His eyes roved over the painting, taking in details. He actually attempted to poke two fingers into the painting's eyes, but it was clear that the frame was behind it.

"Any details you might've seen?" I asked.

Chojo frowned. "This person is Japanese, right?"

"I assume it is.... though she is really pretty." I nodded. "Why?"

"The painting is authentic... and is clearly very old, the texture of the painting tells that to me..." He looks at it closer. "This painting is from the Showa Era... only a few decades ago."

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"Eh... it's something I've observed about paintings in general. My house has a lot of them, this one has a pretty similar style to ours too..." I looked at the painting's face closer to see any details he was talking about... but instead, I noticed that this painting looked an awfully lot similar to someone. Though I couldn't figure out who...

Just before I could make my conclusion, Chojo looks up to the painting's eyes and starts swinging from side to side. "What are you doing?"

"You were lying Shin, the painting's eyes do follow you." He said, a bit confused. "This..."

I moved in the same manner as Chojo. "No it doesn't!"

"Strange...." Chojo remarked. "I thought the painting only targets women but it targeted me... I thought the eyes would start following you too, but..."

"I think it sees you as a girl because of your long hair..." I smiled.

He narrows his eyes. "Really now? My hair is fine.... let's... let's just go already..." He huffed and exits the door.

I gave the painting a last glance before following him out.

* * *

 

With all things said, we reconvened in our club room. Currently, Daku is relaying the information he got from the Art Club members.

"Every single one of is knowledgeable when it comes to the approximate time that the mysterious painting came to their club and when it started haunting, yes? Then allow me to elaborate other information I've got from them."

He draws out his notepad. "First, there's a new season of Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki coming out! Wow! I was hoping it would come true... How have I not known this was gonna happen?!"

"Daku...." Chojo glared disapprovingly.

"Okay... okay..." He clears his throat. "The first time Efude fully felt the influence of the painting was when she officially joined the club. She has been visiting it prior to the incident and has stayed there for a while... since apparently, she wanted to join other clubs. Right after she signed the club form in the art club, she felt a presence enveloping the room. She got spooked and quickly handed over her form to the club leader and ran straight home." 

"Maka says that she too began to feel what Efude experienced when she spent a lot more time with the club, and not attending to her duties as a club leader. Though apparently, she thought that she was just spooked by Efude's story."

Daku thinks for a second. "Hmm... might be the Art Club is cursed?"

"That can't be it..." Shin sighs. "Efude said that she spent a lot of time in their club room... and Maka had already been with the club for a year now... so this haunting should've started long ago something must be a catalyst to why this would happen..." I turned to the right. "Chojo, any thoughts?"

He shook his head, though he looks a bit pale....

"Chojo are you alright?"

"Yeah..." He nods. "I'm... I'm fine... just a little tired, is all."

"Go to the infirmary if it starts to feel worse, okay?" I turned back to Daku "Any other information, Daku?"

He nods. "Right. They also said that the reaction gets weaker without the boys around..."

"Weaker? Hmm... why would that happen...?" I mumbled.

"Also, Geiju is actually not a-"

**_*THUD!_ **

"Chojo!" We rushed to his side, his small body lay sprawled across the floor, his face pale and sweaty. Reaching him, I touched his forehead. "Cold! W-why is it cold?! Daku!"

"Y-yes?!" Daku panicked, prompting me to give him a hard slap. "W-w-w-what!?!"

"Listen, I need you to bring Chojo to the infirmary. Right now!" With both of his arms, he scooped-up Chojo and brought him to the infirmary. I was about to rush after them, but the sudden ring of my phone caught my attention. Especially the caller id on the screen. I received his call.

"What is it Masato?"

_"Dude! The girls are saying they feel lighter now! Did you and your friend do something here while that four-eyed freak interviewed us? Or was there really not a ghost after all and it was a psychological thing? I gotta thank you, man! Also, I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but the painting is actually not smiling, it was wincing in pain!"_

**What.**

_"Geiju pointed it out for us and we couldn't help but not unsee it anymore... that motherfucker. Anyway, thank you man! See ya!"_

And with that, the phone call was cut-off. The painting that wasn't smiling... the one who looked like.... "Oh no..."

I rushed to the infirmary to only to be greeted by Daku in the hallways.

"Where's Chojo?!"

He looked confused. "Uhm.... in the infirmary?"

"Come with me!" I said as I dragged his hand back to the infirmary. I kicked open the door, to see Chojo's body slowly turning transparent. I should've noticed it before... the painting of the girl looked similar to Chojo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must be confused by my characterization of the Occult Club so here's the only thing I could give without spoilers:
> 
> Shin: Actual Paranormal Investigator.  
> Chojo: A well-off young master.  
> Daku: Cute Chuniibyou.
> 
> Here's some designs I made to their "pre-Occult" look on the canon game. Ignore Chojo in a rich-boy look... I just wanted to see him wear that.
> 
> Design: https://imgur.com/oWDSGNZ
> 
> Bonus: https://imgur.com/xhVehct (I had a lot of fun with this one...)


	3. Mysterious Smile of an Angel Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: Recent "Official" Formation of Occult Club, Second School Year of the President, July 3 of 201x, Third Mystery.

**Shin's POV**

"We need to ask Geiju about this...." I muttered lowly.

Daku seemed to be taken aback. "W-what?! Why would we do that... we should watch over Chojo the ghost might come after him!"

"Can't you see? She's already after him!" I pointed to Chojo.

We turned to the restless occult club member. Thrashing about, slowly fading into existence. "I.... I don't understand..." Daku mumbled through his glasses.

"You interviewed the girls right? What did the painting say to them?"

Daku digs through his pockets and swishes through the notepad. "According to them the painting said **_'I want him to see me again'_** or something like that...."

I narrowed my eyes... (I want him to see me again...? Such a strange thing to say...) "Any other information I need to know about?"

"Ah! Well apparently, Geiju is actually not a part of the Art Club." Daku nods, as if he's surprised by it as well. Honestly, I am too. "He only joined recently, after his painting won in a some sort of competition... the teachers urged him to join the Art Club that Maka formed. The painting contest was a few months ago, a few weeks after the start of the school year."

"So the switched club presidents is..."

The four-eyed occult club member sighed. "The true reason behind it was because Geiju won a contest and gave good publicity to our school."

"That's messed up!" I exclaimed. "The abstract-girl was lying, she didn't gave up her role just easily. She was forced to do it!" I grabbed Daku's arm and dragged him with me to the Art Club.

"Wait! Where are we going?!"

"To the Art Club! There's a lot more questions that we don't have answers to... and only one person can answer them." I lowered my head grimly. (If my hypothesis is right... **He** is the catalyst to solving everything.)

"What about Chojo?!"

"The painting can't physically harm him, but we have a time limit now. Who knows how long it would last?! So let's go!"

* * *

 

Both occult club members busted open the door of the Art Club, though they barely noticed anything. Their eyes were glued to the lone painting of a woman on the wall.

Masato turns to me in panic. "What the fuck's happening here!?"

I looked at the painting to see it doing the same thing as Chojo's body did. The girl was fading slowly, like a snow on a snow camellia. A sharp ring echoes on our heads.

**'I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.Wait for me.I'm coming.I'm sorry.'**

"EVERYONE! OUTSIDE IMMEDIATELY!!!" I screamed through the pandemonium.

A group of students rushed out of the club room and into the hallways. Each one catching their breath from running. Efude clings to Maka in fright as all the others slumped down on the floor.

"What happened?" Maka asked, her carefree tone long gone.

I stood straight and looked at her dead in the eye. "She's trying to get out of the painting. You are all fine, she's not targeting any of you... its our member that we're afraid for right now."

Pausing for a breath, I then turned my attention to Geiju.

"You know a lot more than what you let on. Tell us everything. Who is she? Why is she coming after my club member? Who are you?"

Geiju sighs. "You ask an awful lot of questions. How troublesome."

"Answer." I glared.

"Hold up!" Maka interrupted. "How can you be so sure that he knows about it!?"

"Don't you remember the plate on the painting's frame? There was a name... and a message."

Maka attempts to recall it but couldn't. "Wha?"

"Do you remember Daku? The message and the name?"

He pushes up his glasses and muttered.

**"For my dearest beloved, who has faded away from this plane of existence.**

**Like a cherry blossom's flowers in summer.**

**I promised my heart to you, and you gave yours in full.**

**How regrettable it is to lose you.**

**Still, I will always be yours.**

**I offer this tribute to you my love, _Sue Tekina_**

**Lovingly yours, _Bijuu Tsuka_ "**

"Give me answers now, Geiju." I narrowed my eyes. "This haunting didn't happen until you appeared. The growing will of this painting and the fact that it's taking away someone's life... you have to cooperate with us Geiju. Soon enough, someone is gonna die so please, answer us."

Geiju looks away. "This will only remain here."All of us nodded.

"Bijuu is my father... a struggling artist who fell in love with a well-off young lady and let me just say... he drove himself to insanity after her death."

I dread the backstory that he's gonna give us, if he's asking us to keep it here as a secret. Still, we listened intently for more. To save Chojo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda amused that I made the ghost seem like she was late to a meeting and she's apologizing for it lol
> 
> More lore bits and head canons that I can't wait to share to you guys! uwu
> 
> I tried to come up with names that YanDev would totally do... I think I did good? Props on you if you got what the pun is with "Sue Tekina" and "Bijuu Tsuka"
> 
> Side Note: Sue as in the English name. Like Mary Sue. Also, it's gonna be really messed up. The backstory.... I mean. Just warning you... so you don't totally freak out or anything...


	4. Mysterious Smile of an Angel Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: Recent "Official" Formation of Occult Club, Second School Year of the President, July 3 of 201x, Third Mystery.

**Chojo's POV**

Floating.

Light as a feather, heavier than a boulder. My feet moved to the rhythm.

**One two three.**

It was a dance that was not known to many.

**Five six seven.**

I hugged my body for warmth, but all I feel is coldness. My eyes made no sense of my surroundings.

**Eight nine ten.**

For a split-second, I blinked. Only for me to be somewhere that I've been and had not been to. It is my school... but it was not. I looked down on myself and immediately bolted to the nearest mirror. Why does my reflection show someone who is me and not me?

I sighed, my hands trembling. However, from out of nowhere, a distinct voice called out to me.

"Tekina-san!" It said.

_Where are you? I wanna see you. Please come here immediately._

"Who are you?" I clutched my school skirt tighter. Who is this question directed to? Is it for that voice or to my thoughts? I do not know anymore. Staying here isn't gonna answer anything.

"Will you help me?" Who's voice is speaking now?

A sharp pain in my heart makes itself known. _How do you want me to help? How will you help me?_

"I want him to see me again." It answered back.

I nodded. If all you want is a last chance, then... I stepped out. _I'm coming to find you._

* * *

 

**Shin's POV**

Geiju keeps his mask of indifference. "My father was a teacher of this establishment on the past decades. He was a new teacher when his muse appeared. As you guessed, it was that girl, Sue Tekina. What do you know of your friend's family history?"

Daku and I looked at each other in the eye. "Chojo is an heir to a fabric and clothing company and nothing else."

"That is right." He quipped back. "What you don't know is that it was founded by an ordinary Japanese man and his British wife, with Sue being their youngest daughter. It was a time where the western influence was starting to grow and in comes the new fashion trends... and they took hold of it for a generation."

Geiju sighed. "Father often told me that he was not meant to fall in love with her."

"What do you mean?" I asked grimly.

"She was a failing student, incredibly shy too boot so she had no courage nor friends to ask for help. My father took notice of this and began tutoring her. His curiosity for her turned to fondness and his fondness eventually turned to love. His feelings were mutual for her too. Though it never did him good. He was a teacher and her a student. You can guess what happens, right?"

I nodded. "They got discovered... didn't they?"

"As soon as her parents found out, she was soon arranged to go back to Britain to continue her studies and hopefully match her to someone. Father tried to reason to them, yet he couldn't convince that he did love her. Soon enough, he was sent to prison. When he finally got out, he was never the same... I don't know what he suffered through there, but he had moments of sanity and insanity. It made him more guilty to hear that Sue had committed suicide over him."

"B-but what happened?"

"He married someone he didn't love and had me and my sister."

"Your sister?!"

"I haven't seen her for a long time now since I was a child... my mother took her away after she filed a divorce."

"Your father...." I started hesitantly. "What happened to him?"

Geiju was silent for a moment. "He's still alive, yet in a coma."

"I... I'm sorry....."

"Don't be. He lived for this long and he's not gonna kick the bucket soon..." He replied. "I have done my part. Now offer us a solution."

I cleared my throat. "Based on your story, I know what she is now... There's only one way for this to work... Geiju, I need you once more... go with Daku and you the art club, I need you to do one task. Prepare the candles and draw this..." I said as I drew on a piece of paper. "Here's the plan...." I whispered to them.

"Daku, you'll know what to do."

Daku shrunk in terror. "Are you really trusting me on this?"

"You've been the best apprentice that I have ever wished for. Make me proud." I smiled. "I'm gonna go and see Chojo."

"Will it work?" Masato asked.

"It better be."

* * *

 

When I got to the infirmary and saw Chojo sitting up silently on the infirmary bed, I knew that she had done it. She had taken over his body, just as I suspected. Slowly, I got close to her.

"Is that you, Sue Tekina?"

Chojo's(?) head turned to me. His blond hair had cast a shadow over his(?) eyes.

"I know what you want." I offered confidently.

He(?) raises his head to stare at me directly. "You do.....?" he(?) asked almost timidly.

"Will you follow me?" I asked gently. That's right... she isn't harmful at all.. she's just...

She nods and starts walking with me.

* * *

 

I lead Sue to our club room and as soon as she saw a very familiar figure, she jumped to give him an embrace. "Biju-sensei..."

The art club leader pushed his glasses up. "I'm sorry to shatter your illusions, but I am not him. I am his son, Geiju."

Sue's face contorted in horror. "No.... that is not true! How can that be? Am I not his only one?"

"Face it, he has lived without you..." Geiju answered back.

"That's a lie." Sue mumbled. "I thought that we were..."

"You don't get it do you? He does, still love you, he thinks about you all of the time... it's the reason you exist now..."

After a moment, the art club members brought in the painting in which she came through. "This is his dedication to you, a vessel for you to exist in... you were brought back here because his thoughts of you still being here with him still keeps him awake, until he can't open his eyes no more."

"What do you....?"

"He wants to see you again, but not here where you do not belong. So please, return." Geiju bowed. "I'm begging you to stop endangering the lives of others for your own benifit... I'm begging you to forgive my father for falling in love for you... I'm begging you to forgive him for making you do such a thing..."

She was silent.

.

.

.

"Geiju, was it?"

He nods.

"How is he doing?"

"Still longing for you." He answered sincerely.

She laughed. "Still the romantic one, I see... I'm sorry for being selfish... once I saw your face, I for sure thought that...." she shook her head. "Forgive me for causing you trouble and... good bye..."

Within a few seconds, a faint light emanated from Chojo's body and transferred to the painting.

"Daku, now!"

He runs to the painting and slaps an Ofuda on the back of the painting. "Did we do it?!"

"I think we did...."

"What was she, Shin?"

"She was... a tulpa... or something similar... a paranormal phenomenon in which a person's extreme thought. will, or belief can spawn such entity. His father must've really regretted not being able to save her, and with his strong thoughts of grief, he forced her spirit back to this realm... to be trapped by his memento for her."

Maka and Efude slumped down on the floor.

"Goodnesssssssssssssss!!!!! I'm gonna try to forget that this ever happened!" Efude screeched. "I felt like I was gonna die each passing minute!"

Maka nods eagerly to her words. The art club began to chat among themselves.

"Chojo, are you alright? How are you feeling?" I asked to the now slowly-awakening club member.

"Did she do it?"

"Do what?"

Chojo slumps back again. "I wanted to help her instead of just letting her be lonely in the painting..."

"Did you consciously allow her to possess you?!"

He looks away and nods.

"Chojo that is dangerous! You're lucky that what we had wasn't a cursed spirit or a damned! Please be mindful of your body!"

I sighed. Daku seemed to still be afraid about a few things. "What did the paper charm do, exactly?"

My eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "It just keeps her influence at bay... She won't be able to possess anyone anymore but I have to say... Geiiju did a great job in convincing her to stop her ways... we might not even need this Ofuda anymore... but just to be safe..." I turned to the Art Club "Hey! We're gonna hang this painting to a more public spot to keep it in check... is it fine with you guys?"

"Definitely." Maka answered. "I don't want that painting near me!"

And with that, a new mystery has been solved.

 End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I couldn't convey my intentions well.... please go ahead and ask me questions about stuff so that I can sort out what to add and what to revise...
> 
> Anything you want to see? Comment down below!


	5. Cursed Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: First Official Member Search of Occult Club, Second School Year of the President, June 20 of 201x, First Mystery.
> 
> -WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-
> 
> This chapter contains Bullying! If you've had such bad experiences with it then please refrain from reading this chapter.
> 
> The chapter isn't paranormal persay... but, eh you'll see.

A young man stared up at the bulletin board with pride. His curly hair bounced with joy as he stepped back and examined his work. It was a club poster, crudely made but it was doing its intended purpose, to inform the school that a new club has formed.

The Occult Club.

He walks back to his club room where only he is the member.  Of course… he just made this club on his own with no members to show-off. Even though the renovations of the room are finished, it was completely barren. The bookshelves were empty, a solitary table in the center of the room, and extra chairs.

“This room’s really cool… but it really sucks that I don’t have members yet…” Shin sighed as he leaned back on his seat. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

(This club has no guarantee of being successful… but why did the Student Council President allow it?)

Why did they renovate the room just for me? The club rooms are so unnecessarily extravagant… must be the perk of the rich ones… huh? They must have so much money to throw out…

I shook my head. Better count my blessings… I actually thought that they wouldn’t approve of such a club…

That’s right… wait for members to pour out…

.

.

.

(Who am I kidding? There’s seriously no chance that someone would be interested. Why did I do this? Why? Whyyyyyyyyy?! Oh my god!)

In my panic haze, I hadn’t noticed the door knocking so when that person entered…

“Ah.” I realized the position I was in… curled in ball on the floor. Ah… How embarrassing.

The newcomer’s non-transparent glasses glinted for some reason.

“May I help you?” I stood up, dusting my slacks.

He keeps silent. His long hair is bi-colored, black on the left and white on the right. The glasses’ glare keeps his eyes hidden from me. “Is this the Occult Club?”

“H-huh?” I stepped back. W-why is he coming closer?!

The air seemed to have gotten heavier. His long strides to my direction easily overcome me as I stared up at him. ( **T-TALL! He’s so tall!** )

“Is this the Occult Club?” He asks, more slowly this time.

I sighed. Oh boy… I already encountered something weird… is this considered as club activity now? “Ah yes! Though… uh… it’s still not a club yet cause-“

“Wait.” He interrupts. “Are you the only member?”

Swallowing my nervousness, I replied. “Y-yeah…”

In an instant, the heavy atmosphere turned pink for some reason. “Wow! Really?!! That’s such a marvelous deed you have done!” His smile stretches across his cheeks.

“What?” Wha- What happened to the scary aura dude thing?! Also, _marvelous deed?_

He clutches his heart close. “It is such an honor to be in such a close proximity to one who is great as you! “

That sentence could’ve been shorter. His way of speaking is certainly quirky. “Thanks…”

“Oh, pardon me! I haven’t introduced myself! I’m Daku Atsu! I am the great wielder of the Dictator’s Eye!”

 _The- what now?_ “Oh… I see…”

“I must implore you of something, oh great founder!”

 _Someone help me._ “W-what is it?” I smiled stiffly.

“I want you to free me from my curse, the heavy burden that I must carry for life. Please, remove the curse of the Dictator’s Eye.”

I frowned. This guy does NOT make any sense but… I suppose I should play along? “Show me your cursed eye young lad- er something.”

He removes the glasses to reveal his hetero chromatic eyes, one red, and the other black. It was then that I realized… it wasn’t a costume or a cosplay.

It was _real_.

This guy really has half-white hair and a crimson eye. Looking closely, the skin from his two hands has different skin tone.

He’s half-albino.

“What can you see amidst my eye, great founder?”

This guy thinks he’s magical because of this eye… how do I tell him that he’s just genetically mutated? “Uh… I need to know a lot more about your curse before I can lift it. Please take a seat. Would you like tea?"

He eagerly takes a seat, bringing it closer to the table in the center of the room. After a few minutes of preparing tea, it was finally show time.

"Tell me more, client."

Daku nods. "Of course. It starts with the moment of my birth... my mother is a chaos demon and my father, a seraphim. Mother and father did love each other, but due to her sinful nature... the gods had my mother banished. Alone and kicked away from her realm, she stayed in Earth. From there, she did her best to raise me, one who has power of both holy and damned forces.

If I were to stay on earth, it meant that I had to fit in. So mother did what she could and sealed my powers unto my left eye effectively cutting down my power unto half. My right side is devoid of power and took form of a human, but my cursed side is filled with power. That is why, I must ask you to remove this curse."

I'm confused. (Please don't reveal too much about your Chuuni background...) "Ah.... but what does removing your curse entail?"

"I'll become human... or close to human." He answered seriously. "That is why you must start with my eye, where the power is boiling."

This is getting too ridiculous... literally there's nothing cursed about you at all... "What effects does your cursed eye do?" but I kept on playing along.

"No human can stand looking at my eye for too long. Their life force gets absorbed and taken... feeding me power. But it's different when it comes to you..."

I raised my eyebrow. "I knew it." I pretended to know, but on the inside I was dying in confusion. _What is he talking about??_

"You of all people would sense it easily... we have the same astral level. Your power is equal, or maybe greater than mine." He nods.

I stood up, and began to clean up. "It's clear on how to cure such a curse..."

The half-albino raised his head. "Do you truly know...?"

"Yes." I answered. "...but in order to do it... you must trust me."

Daku nods, gulping.

"You must befriend the **whole school**." I declared, a bit grand for my tastes...

His eyes shot-up in surprise. "W-w-what?!"

I grinned and showed faux confidence. "Yes! In order to cure you of your curse, you must befriend one-hundred humans!"

"B-b-b-but why?!" Daku shook. "Surely there must be some other method..."

"This is the best method." I replied. "A human's life energy will quell the effects of the curse... humans naturally have that which will eventually eradicating it. That is why..." I pulled him up, led him to the door and shoved him away.

With a smiling face, I waved a goodbye.

"Well, then.... good luck~" and slammed the door behind me.

After a sigh, I slid down on the door and breathed out. "Oh god... a weirdo came inside..." I took a peek on the halls to see him gone. "Oh thank the kami...." Feeling a bit stable now, I pushed myself up and dusted my slacks. I looked around the room in silence.

"The room seems to be a lot more darker now..." I sighed. I shouldn't have treated him like that... now I regret it. That guy will probably just walk around the school and be weird... people like him are bound to be made fun off... I should've welcomed him here...

"I should find him." 

* * *

 

"I can't find him...." My eyes twitched. I can't even remember his name anymore... maybe he gave up in making friends...? Remembering his cute yet serious face... he wouldn't and so, I continued searching. Along the way, the other students were congratulating me for my newly formed club. Though I didn't give it any attention at all.

I have a bad feeling... and I hope I'm wrong.

.

.

.

**He's absolutely nowhere to be found.**

I'm shaking myself in fury. Gahh!!! Where the heck could that half-albino be...?

"Higaku-san!" A distant voice called.

Turning around, it was someone I had not expected. Clad in a martial art head band was my former club-member. "Ah... yes?"

He stared hard at me. "Did you forget me? It's me, Sho!"

"Of course I knew that." I answered too quickly. Oh no... he's giving me hard stare.

"Really? Then what's my last name?" He smirked teasingly.

I scratched my head. "Uh.... Yama... moto?"

"It's Kunin! That's not even close!" He laughed. "Oh god.... your expression... it was funny...."

My face reddened in embarrassment. "Oh sure... make fun of me..."

Sho shakes his head. "Really, Shin.... We were the Martial Arts Boys trio in first year! You, me, and Budo! How can you just say that you forgot my name?"

"I'm sorry...." I bowed my head. (Budo took most of my time... so I never really got to know you that much...)

He shakes his head. "Nah. Don't worry about it. I pretty much know a lot about you anyway..."

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused. "How could you know about me?" (We haven't spent time together at all...)

The martial artist smiled. "Nah, it's much funnier if you didn't know yet."

Somehow, I don't like the way he's smiling. Breathing out a sigh, I asked him about the boy I've been searching for ages ago.

"Hmmm... half-colored hair... that's like something from an anime isn't it?" He brings a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmm... I'm... I'm not supposed to say it to you..." He looks away. 

"What is it?" The bad feeling is back again.

Sho places both his hands on my shoulders. "I want you to be careful. We might've not became close on the past year, but I _do_ care about you. That boy is with **Musume's entourage**."

(W-what?!)

"Whatever you want with him... please know that he's Musume's latest victim." Sho frowns. "...and I don't want you on her hit list either."

I grit my teeth. Of course she has him! "Where did they take him?"

* * *

My legs carried my as fast as I could to the back of the school. Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes. That stupid albino! When I said make friends, please make friends with sane people! How could you do this to yourself!

I stopped at a corner and tried to see and confirm that it was him. Shrill laughter resounded as I see the girls surround a student.

"Enumerate the stations in Tokyo." A girl with tropical hair asked, with her pulling Daku's hair up.

The half-albino coughed and spat out some type of liquid before answering: "Sh-Shibuya... Ayase.... Kita-Senju... Yoyogi-U...Ue...hara..."

"BZZZTT!!! Time's up!" tropical girl turned to the purple cloud. "Girl, get me that nail polish remover ya go' there."

His eyes widened. "W-wha...?"

With the nail polish remover on her hand, she poured all of its contents on the two-colored hair. Making him shriek in fright.

"Gahahaha! Girls, look at that stupid face he's making..." Kashiko points a finger. "Ugh... that hair is so stupid!"

"Next question~!" Tropical girl chimed once more, still pulling on his hair with force. "Who's our great emperor~?"

Daku lifts his stained face, and muttered. "E-Emperor A-a-aki... hi....... AGH!" he winced in pain, his ear getting bitten by a nail clipper.

"BZZZZZTT!!!! Time's up~!" She giggles, and scoops up a patch of grass. "Now, please eat this! You don't even know basic information of this country! Hah! Are you really a Japanese Citizen? Eat it."

I couldn't take it anymore... not like this... he doesn't deserve this.... It's all my fault... I should've... Taking a step back, I accidentally bumped into someone. When I looked up to see who it was, I couldn't identify it... my tears were too blurry...

"P-please... please help him..." I pleaded. (I don't have enough courage to go against her....)

The stranger guy, shot up in surprise... "You're...."

My body moved on its own... hugging him desperately. "Please! Save him!"

Silent man didn't say anything further. With a final embrace, he stepped out and went towards the offenders. His blonde hair swaying in the wind as he drew something out from his pocket. It might've just me, but I thought I heard him say... _"Don't worry, Shin."_

Within seconds, he was chasing the women away with a mysterious item on his hand. Leaving Daku alone.

I ran to him. I didn't care if I almost tripped, all I wanted was to be with him. Reaching him, his glasses has been broken, his uniform wet and cut-up. Even still, he lifts his head up and gives me a smile.

An apologetic smile.

"Great founder, you came! I'm sorry... I failed... this is what this cursed eye does to me... an existence of loneliness, that's why I must break it..."

Pulling his head closer to my chest, I gave him a hug. Tears bursting from my eyes once more.

"F-founder...?" Daku slowly said. "Why must things be this way....?"

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "I'm truly sorry!!"

He tilts his heads towards me, his eyes a mesmerizing sight. "You tried to break my curse.... but I wasn't able to do the method correctly.... I'm sorry."

"It shouldn't have been like this!" I screeched. "Why...? Why is the world cruel to you?!!"

He pulls me close. "It isn't at all..." The albino smiles. "Something like this..."

"Why...?"

Daku shakes his head. "I want to control my self... to remove this curse.... but I do not know how...."

(I get it... his curse wasn't his appearance... The kind of person that he is... The naive, imaginative mind of his. He might not be aware... but he's asking his curse to be lifted... and that curse is....)

"Instead of lifting your curse's power, why not harness it?" I muttered.

His hetero chromatic eyes looked straight at me, those eyes who are tinted in confusion.

"Your curse isn't a burden at all... but a power that seeps within you. An inner struggle that you have to overcome and will be your true power. So...." I stood up, reaching out a hand for him. "Won't you join my club to hone your powers?"

Staring up at me with renewed confidence, he took my hand. "I will follow you, founder... no... Master."

I get it now... the curse that he was battling for all this time... it was.... **loneliness.** If I can bring shelter to him, and create a place where he doesn't have to feel that way, then surely he too, will shine...

On that day of the setting sun, a new link has formed. The new member of the Occult Club, the quirky and lovable "half-demon". **Daku Atsu**.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're at the end huh? Did the "bullying part" need a warning? I've never been (thankfully) bullied that hard on my past experiences in school... and I didn't hear much about school gossip either since I don't partake in those. So, I hope I was able to convey at least a mildly realistic bullying scene. 
> 
> If you're getting bullied, please please reach out to someone. Whether it is your teacher, family member, or a trusted friend. 
> 
> About Daku's "Back Story".... it's mixed with half truths and half-lies. You'd know in future chapters.
> 
> This isn't exactly "super natural" but hey! It is still a mystery... and this is the reason why I tackled the painting ghost first since it's supernatural then you'd get lore tidbits that may or may not be paranormal in between.


	6. Pinky Swear Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: School Festival Planning of Occult Club, Second School Year of the President, October 5 of 201x, Eleventh Mystery.
> 
> OCs now exist in this plane of existence. I really did not want to do this... but I must. Some mysteries will also have an OC as a focus. Why don't you give me ridiculously funny and bad OC names to use here?

The Occult Club's doors bursts open with a loud bang, startling all the club members inside. "HEY EVERYONEEE~!!!!" Supana beams.

"Goddammit Supana!" Chojo screeched. Throwing a book on her direction, in which she dodges.

She pouts. "That's a mean thing to do Chojokins! You could've harmed someone!"

 _"That someone was you."_ Chojo whispered under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

Chojo smiles. "Noo-ope~!"

"You're really getting accustomed to this huh, Supana?" I asked, a bit amused by Chojo's remark.

The chipper member pouts and puts her hands on her hips. "Of course! It's been two months! That's like, enough time for a girl to settle in." She looks around. "With that said... this place really is a sausage fest, huh?"

Daku frowns, not getting it. "May I ask what's a sausage fest?"

As she opened her mouth, Chojo silenced her completely. "He doesn't need to know."

"Wha-? It's not something bad at all!" Supana argued.

"I prefer not talking about what sausage is, please." Chojo answered blankly.

Daku only looked more confused by the minute.

I clapped my hands and drew their attention. "Okay... enough about sausage stuff. I've some intel."

"Intel?" Daku frowned. "Surely you did not get it from that weird forum again...?"

With a smile, I waved his worries away. "No, it's actually from one of the alumni from here. Y'know, Kannushi-senpai?"

"Ah... you're still going to the shrine?" Supana asked.

Shaking my head in denial, I answered. "No. My basics training is done. This time, Kannushi-senpai directly called and informed me of something just yesterday." I took a deep breath. "Apparently, he feels sharp spikes of energy ever so often every night that comes from here, and it becomes stronger. He says that it might be something dangerous... Truth be told, I really have been feeling it too... but its too faint... I wouldn't have been able to identify it if he hadn't spoken up about it. In the next summer I'm going to stay there to train myself to be stronger, but not right now."

"What could be emitting such an aura?" the Chuunibyou asked. "Might it be a new ghost?"

"It feels different. Much more different than the electric shock I felt with the painting, the presence of the bathroom ghost and the one in our summer vacation." I paused, finding the words to express it. "In fact... it felt almost quiet, invisible... undecipherable, maybe? It might not even be something spiritual or occultish..."

"Undecipherable?" Chojo repeats, confused.

I nod. "Strange isn't it?" I turned to Supana. "We're gonna need you here Supana. Your skill will be very valuable."

"Well!" Supana starts. "That settles it! I think that we should definitely camp here! I brought the sleeping bags!" She raised her bag high up in excitement.

"I brought delicacies." Daku smiles. "Created by me, of course!"

Chojo's left eye twitched. "Hey.... am I the only one who didn't know about 'staying in school' the whole time?"

Walking over to Chojo, I pat his hair. "Yeah... you helped out a lot in the past, so let us do this one this time, yeah?"

The bouncy member nods eagerly. "Even though you're a bully, even bullies deserve love!"

Daku claps. "Yeah, it is just to give you something back." He turned silent.

.

.

.

"Look, his face is turning red." I pointed out with a small smile in my face.

"S-shut up!" We shared an equal laugh at Chojo's expense. "A-anyway... how do we sneak in...? I mean, the school follows a strict rule... no over-night stays and all..."

Supana smirked. "That's so simple, you silly goose. We'll say that it's for our Annual School Festival!"

"Our festival? Ah... right.... it's on the next month. There really is something there inside your head, huh?"

"Ah! There you are, being mean again!" she pouted. "I'll have you know that it was my idea!"

"Yeah... we get it...." Chojo pouted. "You're never letting this down for a long time, aren't you?"

Supana smiled. "Nope! Cuz I'm awesome! Tee-hee~" she added with a light bop on her head.

* * *

And so, there we are... clutching the Permission Slip in my hand, with half of the Occult Club very eager. The sole girl bounced around and twirled all over the place. "Wooow~ This is so exciting! My first ever ghost hunting experience!" She grinned. "Hope we don't die and get our souls eaten or something!"

I shook my head, amused. "Only demons eat souls Supana."

"Oh." Supana stopped. "Welp! Glad we aren't meeting any this day!" She grinned.

Chojo sighed. "I swear.... we already have an idiot... why did you appear?"

The cheerful member made a weird gesture akin to an anime protagonist. "Because..." she flicked her hands to her head, making it cast a shadow over her face. "THIS IS... JAPANESE RANCHI TAIMU RASSHU-!"

"...that's not even related to what I asked... Also, it was a rhetorical question." He answered apathetically.

Supana just grinned wildly. "C'mon Chojocakes! You don't gotta worry about stuff!" She turns to me, "Right, Shin-senpai?"

We shared a grin. Much to the confusion of the other two.

"Master, might I implore you of something?" Daku asks.

"Hm? What is it?"

He shifts his new-glasses over his nose. "Can you feel the presence of this... 'unholy being'?"

I raised my head a bit before shaking my head. "No. I felt it around nine in the night.... so I'll go from there."

"What shall we do about the passing time that we have plentiful of?" the glasses wearing member asked.

Twin-tail nods in agreement. "Yeah... we really don't have anything to do... huh?"

I laughed. "What are you all talking about? We do have something to do."

"What are you talking about?" the young heir asked.

"We still have to prepare for the School Festival, y'know?" I let my hands wrap around my body. "And... in the club-leader meeting we'll be having today, we're deciding on what each club would do."

Supana nods. "Oh. I see! Then please ask to be partnered with the Art Club! Everyone's nicer there!"

"I'll see what I can do." I checked my phone for the time. "Well, it's nearing four now so, be in best behavior here, alright?"

Chojo looked annoyed. "I'm not babysitting these children."

"Well.... you'll gonna have to do that... sorry mommy Chojo."

"Hey." Chojo bit back. Supana is on the corner, banging on the floor with her hands as she laughed uncontrollably while Daku attempted to not laugh with her.

"Oh my god...." Supana wheezed. "That will never get old!"

"Shut up!" Chojo turned red, for the second time today.

* * *

 

I let out a breath. (It's okay Shin.... keep positive...) My hands were on the doorknob. After a last bit of encouragement, I let myself in. The only people inside were the student council members.

"Ah. Hello." The President and the alpha of the school, Megami Saikou called out. "It's you again."

My body began to feel cold. Oh god... why. Glancing around, it seems we're the only people here. "Good afternoon President, everyone."

Each member said their own words of hello. Within the few exchanges, I sat back to my seat and began sinking into it. (Oh god.... where are the others....? WhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhyWhy......)

"Hey." the white-eyed president called out. "I appreciate your punctuality."

I nodded stiffly. "T-t-thank you..." (Oh no... that was a voice crack!)

The other girls are now giggling. (They definitely found it funny....) And so, my inner panic had begun.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes had passed. (WHERE ARE THEY!?) Also, why is the atmosphere in this room _so scary?!_ The girls are barely doing anything, but it's still scary! **So scary!** I raised my hand in panic. "I-I'm going out f-f-for some fresh air!" and immediately booked it out of there. I don't think there's any situation that I would rather not be in than this one... but I was quickly proven wrong.

Just as I turned the corner, I had bumped to someone familiar.

"Shin-chan...?" A familiar voice called out.

(Oh no..... SCRATCH THIS, I'M GOING BACK TO THE COUNCIL ROOM! THERE WAS A SITUATION THAT TOPPED IT!)

In the end, the meeting was delayed by a large margin... due to the club leaders all going to the room too late... but I didn't let that faze me.

I approached the council secretary, cause she's a hundred times more nicer and approachable than any of the other members. They all have... very interesting characters.... After catching her attention, I decided to inform her that my club was fully prepared to begin our preparations for the festival and already had the plan in the ready. After a few discussions, she took my number to notify me if ever the president was gonna allow it. If my proposal was approved, then I won't ever have to go to club meetings for the next month. I'm gladly on board with the possibility of never going to club meetings for a short while. It was a welcome balm of healing for someone like me.

I exit the room and had my part already done long before any other leaders showed up. (Whoo hoo! Introvert powers!) I felt quite proud of myself.

* * *

When I got back to the club room, the sun had already set. The members were gathered on the table, discussing something...

"Hey guys." I made my presence known.

Supana was the first to get out of her seat. "Shin-senpai! I don't really know what's going to happen... so they briefed me on things."

"Oh, good job guys." I smiled, as I took a seat. My tired body melting on the cool table.

The members frowned. "Something happened there?"

"No... I almost broke down in my lack of social skills.... otherwise I'm fine." I sighed.

"So... what's the plan?" the young heir asked. "About the school fest, I mean."

It took a few seconds to collect myself and sit straight. "Well, I was thinking of doing a haunted house for our activity. My plan includes a whole monopoly of the third floor."

"Woah! Woah!" Supana stepped back a bit. "You telling me that we're going to spookify a whole floor?!!?! It's gonna be filled with spooky scary skeletons?!"

I nodded. "Yeeeep. That's the plan. I don't know about the skeletons part, but I was hoping to have the art club as our partner... of course it's included on my proposal. If they accept it, that is..."

The eye-patched member twirled around in excitement. "OH. MY. GOSH. That would be sooooooo fun!!"

However, the sarcastic member seemed to have noticed it. "What do you mean 'if they accept it'? Shouldn't you know about it already?"

"Weeell.... I didn't exactly attend the meeting..." I laughed nervously. "Besides, even if we don't get approved, we could still use the club room."

Supana stopped in place. "Nooo-! The spoopy floor...." she sagged down on the floor. "I need iiiit...."

"C'mon Supana..." I shook my head. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's about six...."

I sighed. "Wow... we still have a long hours to go..." Getting up from my seat, Is stretched my back. "Well, how about we walk around for a bit at the third floor? To see if we can make something out of it?"

"I don't see why not." Chojo gets up from his seat, alongside Daku. With all things said, we got up and left for the floor.

* * *

 

"Hey... can you feel her right now?" Chojo asked as we roamed the third floor halls.

I looked at him in confusion. "You mean the bathroom ghost?"

He nods, with Supana looking positively excited. "What? What?! A ghost?!"

"Hmm-hmm. Though she isn't willing to talk at all... also, she seemed to be tethered on that bathroom and cannot leave... so we left her in peace. Also, yeah... I still feel her. She's as peaceful as ever." I shook my head. "Anyway, any ideas for the scares?"

The Occult Club stopped in their tracks. "Well, nothing comes to mind really...." Chojo replied while the other members agreed with his statement.

"Well, I kinda promised that I'll give results.... and that's what we need right now so..."

Supana nods eagerly. "If we need to give ideas to get it approved then I will!!!" She continues to nod. "Come! Chojosweets and DakuChoco!" with both hands, she grabbed both boy's collars and dragged them with her.

"W-wait!" Chojo protested, trying to free himself.

"THERE CANNOT BE BREAKS IN THE SPOOKY TRAIN! CHOO CHOOOOOOOOO~~~!!!!" with those final words, she took the two further to the hallways.

I sighed in amusement. (Why is that so familiar.) With no one in sight, I laughed openly. "They really find a lot of ways to make me smile..." I remarked wistfully. Just as I was about to follow them, that familiar voice calls me again.

"Shin-chan!" It said...

Turning around, I see him panting in exhaustion. However, his eyes were on me. "Where... were... you.... I... ran.... around.... looking... for.... you..." he said between heavy intakes of breath.

"Good evening. Shouldn't you go home by now, Budo?" I hope my voice was steady. I hope I'm not shaking.

He looked hurt by my words. "What are you talking about?"

I swerved my head on the window. It was already night time. The teachers were now long gone. "It's past closing time. I'm surprised that you haven't been kicked out by the teachers yet."

"Why are you acting so cold? You've been ignoring me for months now and this needs to stop." He looked at me in the eye, his face was a melting pot of emotions.

My head lowered instinctively, he caught my sign of weakness. Of course he always does. He's my childhood friend after all. "I'm sorry, but I must go. My club members need me."

With only a few steps taken, he calls my name once more. For that moment, I wanted to turn back and come closer to him.

.

.

.

But I didn't. I continued to walk the path in front of me.

"I'm sorry!" Budo called out. "Whatever it is... I'm sorry! No matter how long it takes, I will say sorry each day everyday! Until you forgive me..."

His heartfelt words filled me with happiness, but... no... I swallowed all of the will I had and went through. Away from him. (You shouldn't associate yourself with someone like me, Budo.)

It seems that Budo wasn't on board with that and ran after me. His actions would have consequences soon there after. His tackle had made both of us stumble down pushing us down to the stairs.

*THUD!

"Oh my god Shin-chan! Are you okay?!" Budo...(?) panicked, however... it wasn't his voice... it sounded like...

I stepped back in horror. "B-budo...?" Pointing an accusing finger to him, he started to get up.

"Shin-chan?" As soon as he opened his eyes, he shot up and pointed an accusing finger to me. "Wha-?! Who are you!? Wait..."

As if our brains were linked, we spoke at the same time. "Why are you me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was already ninety percent finished so... might as well post it now.
> 
> We're doing the Body Swap cliche now. Yeeeep.


End file.
